massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zinroth
A parasitic race from a different galaxy, believed to be the Andromeda, that entered the local galaxy after discovering a worm hole. Known for being fierce manipulators, imperialists, and highly intelligent, the zinroth were the behind the scenes instigators behind the High Galactic War, having manipulated all parties. Biology The zinroth themselves are very small, generally only being a few inches long. However, they more than make up for it, with the ability take other races as hosts, and control them. They resemble flatworms, with arrow-head shaped heads, and flat bodies. They possess three eye spots on their body: one on their heads, a second on their back, and a third on their tail. Lining a zinroth's underside, are very small spines. During the hosting process of a humanoid body (the humanoid design is the easiest for a zinroth to control), a zinroth crawls onto the back of the neck, and the spines penetrate the skin. The spines then establish a neural link through the spine, giving the zinroth nearly complete control over the host. There are a few races that zinroth have difficulty possessing, and some they cannot possess at all. They sometimes have difficulty possessing asari and salarians, as asari biotics can restrict a zinroth's influence, and a salarian's mental capacity can overwhelm a zinroth. Unfortunately, this does not stop a zinroth from excercising influence over an asari or a salrian. Generally, zinroth cannot possess turians or krogans, as turian carapaces and krogan plates are to strong to be penetrated; though if they were penetrated, they can be controlled. Quarians are also not considered preferable, as their weakened immune system makes them poor servants in the zinroth's eyes. The favorite hosts in the galaxy are batarians and humans, as they possess the most exposed spines, and are easiest to get access to. Humans are the preferred of the two, since (according to the zinroth) they possess the weakest, most subjective minds, making controlling them very easy. The only race that the zinroth are completely unable to subjugate are the vorcha, whose complex nervous systems are too much for a zinroth to handle. History The zinroth are natives from a galaxy neighboring the Milky Way, from the same planet as the iskandites. They had no prior knowledge of the Reapers, as their galaxy was not touched by them. While much of their history is unknown (even the iskandites have little knowledge of them), it is known that they command a vast empire in their home galaxy, and are at war with other races in their home. During a military expedition, one of their fleets discovered a worm hole that lead to the local galaxy. Hoping to use this galaxy for their own means, the zinroth began making plans to launch an invasion. The first race they discovered in the galaxy were the vorcha. When the zinroth found they were unable to control them, they instead decided to use the vorcha for their own means. They uplifted the vorcha, giving one particular clan advanced technology that lengthened their lifespans, and gave them the means to defeat the other clans. This lead to the vorcha finally being united under one government, deemed the Vorcha Dominion. Believing the vorcha dealt with, the zinroth moved on, discovering the other races. Not possessing the numbers at the time to take complete control, they managed to manipulate their way into the Citadel, and established a foothold among the asari. A band of zinroth agents managed to get a hold of the crew of the Destiny Ascension. Though unable to take control the asari, they were able to influence their minds enough to manipulate them enough to fire on the vessel of the turian primarch, killing him. This lead to the Turian Hierarchy declaring war on the Asari Republic, setting the stones for the High Galactic War. Deciding to take it even further, the zinroth took hold of a band of salarian extremists, planting a bomb during a visit by the ambassador from the Krogan Empire. When the salarians refused to take responsibility for it, the krogan declared war, thus plunging the galaxy into war yet again. Government Little is known about the zinroth government, but what is known, is it is called the Zinroth Imperium. It is an aristocracy, where the power lies in the hands of a band of nobles, who share authority. Culture Zinroth are noted for being scheming, and cunning, preferring to work from the shadows, manipulating others to their own means. They are noted for being highly sadistic, taking visible pleasure in causing discord amongst others. The zinroth are also very arrogant, and very confident in their own abilities. This proved to be their Achilles heel, as it lead them to launch their invasion of the galaxy prematurely, before it was destabilized enough to defeat. Zinroth find ideas of kindness and charity laughable, and believe all intelligent beings, no matter what the situation will only ever serve their own desires. This was the driving force behind their strategies, believing that such behavior would lead races to destroy each other in their own pursuits. The zinroth are one of, but not the, most powerful race in their home galaxy, having an empire that spanned several systems. Though they possessed a standing military, and a fleet of warships capable of waging war, they preferred espionage, generally trying to destabilize a government or society prior to launching a military assault.